Frank Abagnale
Frank William Abagnale Jr. (born April 27, 1948) is an American security consultant known for his background as a former , , and while he was between the ages of 15 and 21. He became one of the most notorious impostors, claiming to have assumed no fewer than eight identities, including an airline pilot, a physician, a agent, and a lawyer. Abagnale escaped from police custody twice (once from a taxiing airliner and once from a ) before turning 22 years old. He served less than five years in prison before starting to work for the federal government. Abagnale is currently a consultant and lecturer for the academy and field offices. He also runs Abagnale & Associates, a financial fraud consultancy company. Abagnale's story inspired the -nominated feature film, (2002), starring as Abagnale and as the FBI agent pursuing him, as well as a of that name and a television series, , both of which are based on the book . Early life }} Frank William Abagnale Jr. was born on April 27, 1948. He is one of four children and spent the first 16 years of his life in . His French mother, Paulette, and father, Frank Abagnale Sr., separated when he was 12 and divorced when he was 16. His father was an affluent local who was very keen on politics and theater and was a role model for Abagnale Jr. His primary school education was in a Catholic school. First con His first victim was his father, who gave Abagnale a gasoline credit card and a truck to assist him in commuting to his part-time job. To get date money, Abagnale devised a scheme in which he used the gasoline card to "buy" tires, batteries, and other car-related items at gas stations and then asked the attendants to give him cash in return for the products. Ultimately, his father was liable for a bill amounting to $3,400, equivalent to $27,825 in 2018. Abagnale was only 15 at the time. Bank fraud Abagnale's early s included writing s on his own overdrawn account. This, however, would only work for a limited time before the bank demanded payment, so he moved on to opening other accounts at different banks, eventually creating new identities to sustain this charade. Over time and through experimentation, he developed different ways of defrauding banks, such as printing out his own copies of checks (such as payroll checks), depositing them, and encouraging banks to advance him cash on the basis of his account balances. Another trick he used was to magnetically print his account number on blank deposit slips and add them to the stack of real blank slips in the bank. This resulted in the deposits written on those slips by bank customers entering his account rather than the accounts of the legitimate customers. In a speech, Abagnale described an occasion when he noticed the location where airlines and car rental businesses, such as and , would drop off their daily collections of money in a zip-up bag and then deposit them into a drop box on the airport premises. Using a security guard disguise he bought at a local costume shop, he put a sign over the box saying "Out of Service, Place deposits with security guard on duty" and collected money in that manner. Later he disclosed how he could not believe this idea had worked, stating with some astonishment: "How can a drop box be out of service?" Impersonations Airline pilot Later Abagnale decided to impersonate a pilot to look more legitimate when cashing checks. He obtained a uniform by calling (Pan Am), telling the company that he was a pilot working for them who had lost his uniform while getting it cleaned at his hotel, and obtaining a new one with a fake employee ID number. He then forged a pilot's license. Pan Am estimated that between the ages of 16–18, Abagnale flew (as a passenger) more than on more than 250 flights and flew to 26 countries by . As a teenager, he noticed that his hair was graying, which he parlayed into his pilot persona by giving the appearance of being older and having more professional credentials than he did. As a company pilot, he was also able to stay at hotels free during this time. Expenses such as food or lodging were billed to the airline company. Notably, however, Abagnale did not fly on Pan Am planes, believing his charade could potentially be identified by real Pan Am pilots or employees who would be asked for genuine identification or proof of employment. Abagnale stated that he was often invited by pilots to take the controls of the plane in-flight. On one occasion, he was offered the courtesy of flying at . He took the controls and enabled the autopilot, "very much aware that I had been handed custody of 140 lives, my own included ... because I couldn't fly a kite." Teaching assistant Abagnale said that he worked as a sociology teaching assistant at for a semester, under the name Frank Adams. Brigham Young University, however, disputes this claim. Physician For eleven months, Abagnale impersonated a chief in a Georgia hospital under the alias Frank Williams. He chose this course after he was nearly arrested disembarking from a flight in New Orleans. Afraid of possible capture, he retired temporarily to Georgia. When filling out a rental application he impulsively listed his occupation as "doctor", fearing that the owner might check with Pan Am if he wrote "pilot". After befriending a real doctor who lived in the same apartment complex, he agreed to act as a supervisor of resident as a favour until the local hospital could find someone else to take the job. The position was not solely administrative as he has since claimed, but was not demanding for Abagnale as seven interns were eager to get experience under his supervision. He was able to fake his way through most of his duties by letting the interns show off their handling of the cases coming in during his late-night shift. However, he was nearly exposed when an infant became critically unwell from and he didn't initially understand the meaning or gravity of the situation when a nurse informed him of a " ". He left the hospital only after he realized he could put lives at risk by his inability to respond to life-and-death situations. Attorney While posing as Pan Am First Officer "Robert Black", Abagnale forged a law transcript, passed the Louisiana , and got a job at the Louisiana State Attorney General's office at the age of nineteen. He told a flight attendant he had briefly dated that he was also a student, and she introduced him to a lawyer friend. Abagnale was told the bar needed more lawyers and was offered a chance to apply. After making a fake transcript from Harvard, he prepared himself for the compulsory exam. Despite failing twice, he claims to have passed the bar exam legitimately on the third try after eight weeks of study, because "Louisiana, at the time, allowed you to take the Bar over and over as many times as you needed. It was really a matter of eliminating what you got wrong." In his biography, he described the premise of his legal job as a "gopher boy" who simply fetched coffee and books for his boss. However, a real Harvard graduate also worked for that attorney general, and he hounded Abagnale with questions about his tenure at Harvard. Frank had trouble crafting a plausible story for himself as an undergraduate of a university he never attended, and the coworker's small talk for a chance to compare notes with a fellow alumnus soon grew into repeating questioning. The coworker disbelieved his credentials and had contacted Harvard about Frank's academic history. Finding none, he convinced his boss to launch a background check on Frank Abagnale; however, Frank resigned before it came into progress. He spent a total of eight months as a fake attorney. Capture and imprisonment Abagnale was eventually arrested in , France, in 1969 when an attendant he previously dated recognized him and informed police. When the French police arrested him, 12 countries in which he had committed fraud sought his . After a two-day trial, he first served time in 's prison—a one-year sentence that the presiding judge at his trial reduced to six months. At Perpignan he was held nude in a tiny, filthy, lightless cell that he was never allowed to leave. The cell lacked a mattress, plumbing, and electricity, and food and water were strictly limited. He was then extradited to Sweden, where he was treated more humanely under Swedish law. During trial for forgery, his defense attorney almost had his case dismissed by arguing that he had created the fake checks and not forged them, but instead his charges were reduced to swindling and fraud. Following another conviction, he served six months in a prison, only to learn at the end of it he would be tried next in Italy. Later, a Swedish judge asked a U.S. State Department official to revoke his passport. Without a valid passport, the Swedish authorities were legally compelled to deport him to the United States, where he was sentenced to 12 years in a federal prison for multiple counts of forgery. Alleged escapes While being deported to the U.S., Abagnale escaped from a British airliner as it was turning onto a taxiway at New York's . Under cover of night, he scaled a nearby fence and hailed a cab to . After stopping in to change clothes and pick up a set of keys to a Montreal bank safe deposit box containing $20,000, Abagnale caught a train to Montreal's Dorval airport (now ) to purchase a ticket to São Paulo, Brazil. After a close call at a , he was apprehended by a constable of the while standing in line at the ticket counter. Subsequently, Abagnale was handed over to the . In April 1971, Abagnale reportedly escaped from the Federal Detention Center in Atlanta, Georgia, while awaiting trial. During the time, U.S. prisons were being condemned by civil rights groups and investigated by congressional committees. In a stroke of luck that included the accompanying forgetting his detention commitment papers, Abagnale was mistaken for an undercover prison inspector and was even given privileges and food far better than the other inmates. The in Atlanta had already lost two employees as a result of reports written by undercover federal agents and Abagnale took advantage of their vulnerability. He contacted a friend (called in his book "Jean Sebring") who posed as his fiancée and slipped him the business card of "Inspector C. W. Dunlap" of the , which she had obtained by posing as a freelance writer doing an article on fire safety measures in federal detention centers. She also handed over a business card from "Sean O'Riley" (later revealed to be ), the agent in charge of Abagnale's case, which she doctored at a stationery print shop. Abagnale told the corrections officers that he was indeed a prison inspector and handed over Dunlap's business card as proof. He told them that he needed to contact FBI Agent Sean O'Riley on a matter of urgent business. O'Riley's supposed telephone number (the number had been altered by Sebring) was dialed and the call was picked up by Jean Sebring at a payphone in an Atlanta shopping mall, posing as an operator at the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Later, he was allowed to meet unsupervised with the FBI agent in a predetermined car outside the detention center. Incognito, Sebring picked Abagnale up and instead, drove him to an Atlanta bus station, where he took a bus to New York, and soon thereafter, a train to Washington, D.C. Abagnale then bluffed his way through an attempted capture by posing as an FBI agent after being recognized by a motel registration clerk. Intent on making his way to Brazil, Abagnale was picked up a few weeks later by two detectives when he inadvertently walked past their unmarked police car. Legitimate jobs In 1974, after he had served less than five years of his 12-year sentence at Federal Correctional Institution in , the United States federal government released him on the condition that he help the federal authorities, without pay, to investigate crimes committed by fraud and scam artists, and sign in once a week. Unwilling to return to his family in New York, he left the choice of parole location up to the court and it was decided that he would be paroled in Houston, Texas. After his release, Abagnale tried numerous jobs, including cook, grocer, and movie projectionist, but he was fired from most of these after it was discovered he had been hired without revealing his criminal past. Finding those he was able to land unsatisfying, he approached a bank with an offer. He explained to the bank what he had done and offered to speak to the bank's staff and show them various tricks that " " use to defraud banks. His offer included the condition that if they did not find his speech helpful, they would owe him nothing; otherwise, they would owe him only $50 with an agreement that they would provide his name to other banks. With that, he began a legitimate life as a security consultant. In 2015, Abagnale was named the AARP Fraud Watch Ambassador where he helps "to provide online programs and community forums to educate consumers about ways to protect themselves from identity theft and cybercrime." In 2018, he began co-hosting the AARP podcast, The Perfect Scam about scammers and how they operate. Further moves According to Abagnale, "It was hard to keep a low profile in a big city." He convinced his Federal handlers that he needed to move himself, his wife, Kelly, and three sons to . There, he stopped making speeches and kept as low a profile as possible. He and his family lived in the same house for the next 25 years. His sons enrolled in Monte Cassino School and , both private parochial schools. After the sons left home for college and careers elsewhere, Kelly suggested that she and Frank should leave Tulsa. They agreed to move to Savannah, Georgia. He later founded Abagnale & Associates, based in Tulsa, Oklahoma, which advises companies on fraud issues. Abagnale also continues to advise the FBI, with whom he has been associated for more than 40 years, by teaching at the and lecturing for FBI field offices throughout the country. According to his website, more than 14,000 institutions have adopted Abagnale's fraud prevention programs. Abagnale testified before the in November 2012 about the vulnerabilities of senior citizens to fraud, particularly stressing the ubiquitous use of s for identification included on cards. Personal life Abagnale lives in , with his wife Kelly, whom he met while working undercover for the FBI. They have three sons, Scott, Chris, and Sean. Scott works for the FBI. Abagnale cites meeting his wife as the motivation for changing his life. He told author , "She met me as someone else with a completely different background and when the assignment was over I had broken protocol, because you're never supposed to do this, but I told her who I really was because I wanted to continue to see her. She accepted what I told her and eventually we got married and have been married ever since." Abagnale and , the FBI agent on whom the character of Carl Hanratty (played by ) was based in the film, Catch Me If You Can, remained close friends until Shea's death. References Category:Psychology